


Victor's straight WHATTTT!!!

by Peribow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: April Fools, But girlfriend sucks, F/M, For victor, M/M, Straight Victor, Yuuri's so gay, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peribow/pseuds/Peribow
Summary: Victor is straight with a girlfriend and Yuuri is very gay.





	

Victor and yuuri are coach and student. ICE SKATERS Yuuri is totally gay for nate, but Victor is hella straight as evidenced by his girlfriend. When yuuri asks Victor to go to coffee, Victor says hes going with her girlfriend. So his jerk girlfriend is all like HIT SLAP HIT SLAP. So Victor goes into practice all depressed, and jakes all like HUGS and they bond. But his ex-girlfreind goes "YOUR MOVING ON THID FAST?!? HIT SLAP HIT SLAP" and Yuuri is all like HIT SLAP HIT SLAP and Victor feels protected and kisses Yuuri. They then become boyfriends and date. They get mad at  each other  because they both buy the same suit. Yuuri beats Victor's record and in the exhibition skate they wear the suits and have a really angry pair skate. After it they kiss and the kiss was so magical that the they became gods. Victor was the god of ice skating and Yuuri became the god of love. Because we call everything on the ice love, they were lovers. The god of gods declared them shunned and they became humans again 200 years later. But then Victor woke up and realised that they were still gods. Startled, Victor went to Yuuri and skated together, and then kissed so passionately they became clouds. THE END

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this story right?!?! It's amazing!11!!1 Yuuri is so gayyyy


End file.
